1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and methods and, more particularly, to information handling systems and methods including systems and methods for dynamically linking dynamic loader programs.
1. Prior Art
In information handling systems where a kernel of an operating system is stored in a read-only memory (ROM), it is desirable to minimize the area (footprint) of the ROM on the integrated circuit carrying the ROM. In the prior art, all machine readable or executable programs including dynamically linked programs and shared libraries are preloaded into the ROM to create the embedded system. The loading of these dynamically linked programs and libraries is typically controlled by an embedded systems loader (ESL) which itself needs to use some of the shared libraries. The practice in prior art embedded systems has been to statically link the ESL to the shared libraries. This provides the desired function, but at a significant cost in ROM size, since some of the shared libraries then are duplicated in the ROM.
A system is needed which includes a dynamically linked ESL to minimize the size of the ROM in an embedded system.